Dark Luke VIG
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Wrote this awhile back and wanted to get it off my computer. Really isn't much other than a conversation between Mara and Luke in a very dark Empire ruled galaxy. AU.


**I think I wrote this in April or May with the intention of making this a full fledged one-shot, instead I forgot about it. And I have no idea where I planned to go. **

**And while reading over it, I edited it and realized it ended decently. So I'm posting this. I really don't know what kind of dark AU they live in, but I've discovered I don't write dark fic very well, which sucks since I love reading Dark Leia fics and Ivylore's Return From the Event Horizon. Oh well. I guess I'll stick to the traditional romantic hero fics. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE AU.**

* * *

><p>"We can't do this," Mara hissed over her shoulder. The wind whipped her hair around heavily and the rain slapped against her exposed skin. She was wrapped in an old blanket, covering her torso but revealing her back and shapely calves. Her hands clenched around the fabric next to her chest.<p>

"Why not?" Luke asked, standing over her shoulder in sleep shorts. The water ran down the planes of his chest unnoticed. His attention was solely on the red head in front of him.

"It isn't right," she shook her head. "Two different worlds, you know. Conflict of interest."

"I'm Darth Vader's son; you're the Emperor's hand. I don't see the problem."

"That is precisely the problem. You're my boss's apprentice's son!" she cried out. "They would tear us apart."

"We can run away."

"Luke, be reasonable," Mara said. Tears ran down her face but were masked by the rain. The traffic of Coruscant buzzed around their heads, streaks of light in the blurry night.

"I am," he shrugged. "This whole thing isn't working out for me anyway."

"What situation?" she asked hesitantly. She turned and saw him looking at her lustfully before catching his expression and answering.

"Me being an apprentice to Vader," he shrugged. "I don't like it. It's coming between us."

"In a year you will be a full-fledged sith anyway," she pointed out.

"In a year I'll kill the Emperor."

"I can't talk with you about that," she said, snapping her head back to traffic.

"This is why I can't be his apprentice, Mara," Luke told her. "It's conflicting us."

"Which is why we shouldn't be together in the first place."

"Leia can take my place," Luke said quietly.

"Luke," Mara said softly. "Could you do that to her?"

"Well, it beats her current situation!" Luke said angrily. He walked past Mara and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"She chose it over training," Mara said quietly.

"No she didn't," Luke shook his head. "Those rebels brainwashed her. They twisted her mind against the Empire! Until she was nothing but hateful of me, of our father. Our true father. I don't know who Organa thinks he is!"

"Luke," Mara said, and the shaggy blonde haired man glanced back at her. "You know she's more loyal now after Organa's lies were exposed."

"She's lying," Luke said sadly. "Father can't sense it but I can. She can't hide anything from me."

"Well, would you rather her in the program or an apprentice to your father?"

Luke weighed the options. On one hand, Leia was being taught to be a willing slave to the Emperor, dancing for him like he was a Hutt. On the other, the dark side would surely consume his sister and make her the most powerful sith ever. Maybe more powerful than himself or his father before Kenobi ruined him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She could choose. I could help her."

"If she doesn't want help, then she'll stay there."

"Could she become a Hand like you?" he asked hopefully but Mara shook her head sadly.

"She's too unwilling for the link."

"Kriff," Luke hissed. He turned and strode over quickly to Mara, catching her head and smashing his lips to hers roughly. Mara began to protest but fell into the kiss deeply. As much as she ran from Skywalker, she could never escape.

"You taste like power," he hissed against her lips, and she shoved him in the chest.

"I'm not your willing sex slave!" she shouted at him and he grinned.

"No, you're much more," he said. "I want you."

"I told you, no," she said and turned and strode into the apartment. Water trailed on the floor behind her. Luke's footsteps splashed as they followed her path.

"Luke, you can't just use people!" she said, and turned on him.

"I will be the most powerful sith yet!" he cried out. "I will use my father to take out the Emperor, and if he stands in my way, I will take him out as well."

"You sith are all the same!" she hissed angrily. "You only want power."

"You're wrong," Luke shook his head. "I want you to rule beside me as my empress, and I can free Leia and she can rule with us."

"You're talking about over throwing everyone!" Mara cried out. "You've gone insane."

"No, I haven't," Luke shook his head. "You should decide quickly. Father and I are moving to assassinate the Emperor soon."

"Luke-"

"Mara, join me," he smiled. "I can teach you and Leia this power."

"Luke, I love the Empire, but you're scaring me."

"I love you, Mara," he said, striding to her and holding her close. "I love everything about you. Please don't betray me."

"Is leaving you betrayal in your eyes?" she asked hesitantly.

"The ultimate."

Mara closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She had no power when it came to Luke. None whatsoever.

* * *

><p>I <strong>think this spawned from a combination of reading Ivylore's story and writing Mara the Rebel. I don't know, honestly. But there it was. All 694 words. Not even three pages. Geeze...<strong>


End file.
